Operation: Blaster-Mike
by THE ICEMAN HIMSELF
Summary: Halo Story base off the first attack on planet harvest on Feb 3, 2525. Following alpha squad on they're Joint Operation. They're task to dismantle rebel activity in old abandon ONI facility. Too find out they're out number and surrounded.
1. chapter 1

Code Name: Jihaud

February 2, 2525

One day before human-covenant War

1945 hours

Planet Harvest

Epsilon Indi system

Population: 300,000

(Chapter One: First Contact)

It was a Rainy dark cloudy night. The ground was soaked and the grass gloomed, the moon light reflexed off elongated iced puddles. Light breezy blow swiftly throughout bitter night. Moon light was a blinding light blue. "It Pretty dark for 1900 hours do ya think Rook?", said Lex.

Static*static*static ripped throughout the coms. A whisper came from Rook, "You see any movement?" "No ma'am" mutter, Lex. Rook stare down her SRS99C-S2 Anti-Matériel matte black sniper rifle overlooking Alpha squad, the night vision lends flashed green bright light into her eye coming from a flickering headlight of a overturned mangled rebel warthog(human combat vehicle). About one click from an abandoned rusty ONI facility.

"Come in alpha squad", "Do you read!?" Said Rook. Nothing but silence for about a min, Lex swallowed. Rook knew he was scared and doubting, she rolled over from her belly to her right side to unpocket a water canteen. While still gripping the handle of her SRS, "here you go", she said handing Lex the canteen.

"I'll save it for later but thanks" said Lex, still nervous.

Rook rolled back too her stomach swiftly with her feet spread, assuming the sniper position. She took a huge gulp and held her breath, suddenly catching a pain in her chest that ran down to her stomach. While anxiety was building up the way it does, when reaching the top of the peak of a rollercoaster before you drop.

"Did you see something move?", She said. Lex gazing threw his scout binoculars, "No ma'am that a negative", Lex snickered. Rook sweared her eyes wasn't playing tricks on her. Seemingly to seeing the elongated puddles were moving. She cocked her head sideways, exiting her sight from the scope. Only to rub her eyes from what she thought she saw.

Lex looked over at her and said, "You going senile on me" laughing at Rook.

The coms static and finally their was a voice, "This is Alpha Squad do you read me?". "This is Jihaud, no contact with any rebels down here". "It clear, area has been swept!".

"Clear right" "Clear Left" said other soldiers of Alpha squad.

"Room Clear" shouting Ramirez in the background,

As Harris followed.

"Copy that Cap" said Rook, still having this terrible feeling inside her from what she thought she had seen.

After Alpha Squad was done with they're sweep. They made they're way out of the ONI facility, approaching the overturned mangled warthog. Laying at the front entrance in the overgrown courtyard. Then suddenly a crack of lighting rippled through the sky. Rupturing and shaking the terrain. Out of nowhere there was a downpour of rain.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter Two: First Encounter)

Alpha Squad started examining the truck, Captain Hylton took a look at it. Some what confused at what he saw. A blue and purplish slimy, thick residue was seeping off, as while as eating through the truck metal armor. Now crouching down, noticing two dead bodies of rebel insurgents with the same residue eating through their armor and flesh. Bullet casings scattered all directions, pointing to the fact of an altercation.

Harris become uneasy and a little overwhelmed, from what he saw and cold monsoon pouring down his neck and face. Already started becoming annoying to him. Now standing back to his feet, Harris took a look around, pulling down his ODST helmet. Intimidated from the results that laid before him.

Which his visor went from transparent from seeing has face to a non transparent in black.

Monsoon grew strong with rain and wind whipping, making visibility impossible. Rook still had the pain eating way at her, the storm didn't make it any easier. She knew she wasn't imagining things.

With the wind dying down for a few second but still pouring, Rook notice a peculiar outline from the rain hitting what she knew wasn't a puddle. Revealing what she terribly feared.

Silhouettes picked up pace nearing Alpha Squad. In a determined manner. "WE HAVE CONTACTS", Rook shouted. Now with the rain holding off and the wind picking up. Rook could clearly see these water-like silhouettes.

"Where? Where?, Harris shouted. "We have no visual", said Ramirez.

"What are they camouflage or something", Harris said.

"Since when the Rebels get high tech shit before ONI?", Lex snickered.

"These are no rebels sir", said a Trooper of Alpha Squad in agony.

Gun fire going off and screaming followed after his statement.

Harris reached behind him and grab his custom made, fully automatic Battlerifle on his back. Holding the rifle in this right hand. Then proceed to active the combat hud, with his left hand and two fingers. Index and middle finger pressed against his helmet. Then his hud booted up!

(HUD)

...CLASSIFIED ONI PERSONAL DATABASE ...

...SECURITY CLEARANCE...

...BOOT UP INITIATED...

/ORBITAL/DROP/SHOCK/TROOPER/

...ODST...

18389...00000...

...HANDLER...

...CODE...NAME...

...JIHAUD...

Then there was massive "BOOM" that echo throughout the field. Bouncing from tree to tree about click out which came from Rook's position it was her sniper rifle. The smoke pour out of the muzzle after Rook took the shot. Rook starring down the sight of the rifle in utter shock of what she layed her eyes upon. A being that was not human!.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter Three: They Do Exist)

Harris's Hud read multiple contacts, which he couldn't physically see. Leaving him uneasy, Harris shouted into his com. "Everyone stay sharp, Alpha on me. Combat formations"!

Before Ramirez could follow orders, he could hear the whistling bullet briefly blowing pass him. Startled by the shot he jumped back. Mad for a second at Rook for not letting Alpha Squad know about the shot before taking it.

Ramirez's body froze up, shook from the massively big body that layed besided him. He slowly turned his head to look at the creature. Noticing it's big hoofs and it's hands had only three fingers per hand. It had tiny jet black eyes like a shark. About 6'10 to 7'0 feet in height and weighting around 270 pounds.

From that point on fear came into play. His eyes grew big and his mouth left wide open. Ramirez started shaking in fear. He started stuttering

"I...I...Never...Never", thinking in his head that he never seen anything like it. Then out with a squelch Ramirez said, " WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT MAN"

Seconds after the first shot that drop the creature died. Harris spun around to confront Ramirez about his outburst. Too only see bloodshed, as another creature of the same species in anguish of his Conrad's death. Discharged it's weapon, a energy like sword and pierced Ramirez into his back and through torso. Lifting the body into the air infront of Harris. Blood rushing out of Ramirez's mouth. "The creature screamed out saying "In the name of the Holy Prophets. We will glass this planet of all you virmins!".

Rook and Harris and Lex, we're all startled and had mixed emotions running through their body. From the situation that unfold be for them.

All the creature become transparent after the attack. Harris's hud went crazy showing him even more contacts. Then there was a voice that spoke to the Captain! " Calculating Escape Route" said the A.I.

"Hurry up", Harris said. "imminent danger, survival chance twenty-five percent" said the A.I. The Captain's hud finally read hundred percent!. "Quick back to ONI facility now" said the A.I. Harris started double timing it back.

All of Alpha Squad was almost dead, slaughtered by those creatures. With only three of them left they knew there was no chance trying to fight against their new foes.

Only leaving one option to abort the mission. "Fall back Alpha and watch you're six", ordered Harrs. "To where sir?!" Asked Lex. "We can't regroup with Cap, they'll see us coming", said Rook. "Just lay low until further notice, and that an order!", Harris ordered.

"Copy", said both of them.

"Analyzing Potential Threat"

"Alpha Squad Needs to double time out for there Captain Harris!".

"Survival chance eighty-nine percent, and decreasing at a rapid rate. They're being track by those hostiles", Said the A.I.

Rook jumped up and left her sniper behind knowing the weight would hold them back. Falling back farther in the woods.


End file.
